The Not So Perfect Life
by Midget Munchkin
Summary: This is for lyra's Not Just Another Contest. Kari is talking to a doctor about, well, the title says it all.


The Not So Perfect Life  
  
Midget: Hi. This is for the Not Just Another Contest. I decided to do this because I needed to write this idea down or it was going to drive me crazy. I saw a fic yesterday that presented Kari in a less than favorable way and I started thinking about all the things people write about her. In most of them she has it pretty good. I don't remember seeing any stories with her as the one on the verge of suicide, dead, or even tortured at least. So I decided I would try something I haven't seen yet. I bring to you the future Kari and her thoughts on her supposedly 'Perfect Life'.  
  
Warning: Kari isn't exactly fully sane in this one. In fact, hopefully she will come off as a person suffering from severe depression. If you don't like that, please don't read.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. There, are you satisfied now?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They used to say I had the perfect life. I had a handsome husband and three beautiful children. I also had a fairly large group of friends, my brother, his wife, and their children. My parents were alive and still doted on me, their youngest child. Each weekday I went to a job that I loved, where I had earned the respect and admiration of my colleagues. Money was never a problem as I was paid the top salary in my field. Besides, my husband made more than enough to provide me with everything I needed and anything I wanted, which he did happily. Yes, I once had everyone's idea of the perfect life," Kari explained in a distant voice. Her tone was as dull as her eyes, which looked like gray rain clouds.  
  
"What happened to change all that," the doctor asked curiously.  
  
"What happened? Where should I start? Or is there one certain place where it all began to fall apart? You know, I'm not really sure. So many things have happened in my life. It's hard to pinpoint just one event that could have caused it," Kari mused out loud, temporarily forgetting the presence of the psychiatrist. Then she blinked and looked at him with eerily vacant eyes. "Here's a question for you, doc. Does it really matter?"  
  
"Does it," he questioned softly. "You tell me."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," she answered with a shrug. "Depends on who you ask, I guess. It doesn't matter to me, that's for sure. Nothing much does anymore, though. It might matter to someone else, but I doubt it. After all, no one really cares." Through her entire speech her tone was matter of fact.  
  
The doctor was a bit troubled. "No one really cares, huh," he asked in surprised confusion, thinking about the group of people in the waiting room. Something definitely wasn't right here.  
  
"Why are you so surprised? You didn't really think my life would stay perfect, did you," Kari asked sarcastically. Her eyes had an unnatural gleam in them as she met his eyes.  
  
"Well, no, I suppose not," the doctor conceded soothingly, watching her carefully. The look in her eyes was enough to frighten people.  
  
"Ah, you're wiser than I was back then. You see, I was foolish enough to think that my life would remain perfect. Why wouldn't it? After all the things I've been through, I deserve such a break, right," she asked a little angrily. Her eyes demanded an answer the doctor couldn't give. "Apparently not. I guess fate doesn't agree with my way of thinking any more than you do."  
  
Feeling uncomfortable, the doctor decided to change the subject. "Let's get back to the part about no one caring. Now, why do you think that?"  
  
"Sorry, but it will take too long to tell and our time is almost up. I can't stay late today because I've got plans," Kari replied, talking to him as if he were a three year old.  
  
"What kind of plans," the doctor asks blandly, ignoring the implied insult. He figured she didn't know she was doing it. Besides, he was a little off-balance from the sudden mood swings she was currently suffering from.  
  
A defensive look came across her face and her gaze turned speculative. "Nosy, aren't you? Well, if you don't mind I think I'll just keep that to myself. Is that all for today?"  
  
"Yes, that'd it for this session. Don't forget to schedule another. Oh, and have a good day," the doctor said mildly, his mind busy trying to sort out the situation.  
  
"Sure, doc. Whatever you say," Kari answered absently, her mind on other things.  
  
Kari opened the door to find her husband waiting there with a worried look. She passed him without a word and heads for the front desk.  
  
Her husband's eyes met the doctor's in concern. The doctor sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I'm afraid you were right. There is something very wrong here. The first problem will be figuring out just what it is and why it is a problem," the doctor tells him in a resigned tone. "Until then we can't begin to correct it. That means she'll have to be monitored to be sure she doesn't do something foolish like the last time."  
  
Kari's husband paled at his words.  
  



End file.
